The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Throughout the specification unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
The inventor has in the past developed tools which use an oscillatory or orbital action which can cut through materials including brick. These tools are described in PCT/AU1992/000071 and PCT/AU2008/001735, and have been manufactured and sold under the trade marks Arbortech and Allsaw. These tools have two side by side toothed blades which move in an alternating push-pull oscillatory motion about opposed orbits. While these tools are particularly good at cutting friable material and some harder material such as brickwork, they find some other harder materials, particularly harder concretes, and concrete having reinforcing steel, particularly challenging.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism for a tool to allow the cutting of hard materials and rock. It is also an object of the invention to provide in different forms, tools using such a mechanism in various different configurations.